Friends- The One with the Reunion
by abigailjeanie
Summary: It has been eight years. Eight years since Monica and Chandler moved, Ross and Rachel made amends, Phoebe and Mike made the twin's banner, since Joey cried his heart out. Now the six (plus one) are put back together for 20 long chapters. Will they be the same, or will life have pushed the now late thirty year old adults to change? (I'll update soon, just having boyfriend issues!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **_Chandler and Monica_

'But they will have my sense of humor…' The words flashed briefly in her mind as her son scrambled over to her, a joke already jumping off his lips. His blue green eyes twinkled with mischief as he told his mommy the punchline. She tousled his dark hair, smiling warmly at the smaller picture of her husband. He grinned, his two front teeth missing. Having just turned four earlier today, Ross Francis Bing was their first child of their own.

Monica Bing looked up from her son just long enough to see her love watching. His eyes were filled with the familiar compassion she had come to see so often after Erica and Jack's birth. "You were so right, about one thing," she said, pushing upwards. She stood up, slowly making her way through the mound of five new kids that had joined in Ross' birthday. Ross wrestled with a blonde pair of twins, their shrill voices triumphing over the other kid's. "He has your personality, but he also has your looks," she said with a tender kiss following. Chandler Bing laughed.

Over six years ago he had stood in the hospital, looking down at his former best friend's daughter. Her little eyes blinking up at him, he had hugged his new wife. He had asked when they'd have one of their own. She had responded yes, but what would they look like? Silly him, he had assumed her looks with his swimmers making sure they acted as aloof and sweet as he had been told he was.

"When are these fools going home?" Chandler threw a redheaded child off his arm, the name Frank Jr. Jr. lurking in his mind when he looked at him.

"Hopefully soon. Thomas' mother called…she is such a witch." Monica giggled as Chandler ran his hands up her shirt in the back, running up to her shoulders. He crawled down the front, making his way down to her waist. He let out a slight yelp and yanked them free as teeth chomped down on his leg. "Dang it, Jack! Stop it!" He smiled down at his son, pulling Monica closer.

-x-

(I will post the next chapter if I get some reviews. (: The later chapters after introductions to the modern characters will be up to 50 paragraphs or more [10 pages by Word 2010].


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **_Mike and Phoebe_

One little hand after another reached up onto the top of the counter. Black pigtails and blonde braids swung in unison as pale fingers groped for what lurked on the edge. The smell of freshly baked, _Nestle Tollhouse _cookies drifted over their little noses, freckles leading up to hazel eyes. They just couldn't resist, and soon, little hard ovals fell over the marble into open palms.

"Valerie and Joey," a stern voice said with a hint of a smile. The girls whipped around, black hair hitting the first girl in the face. Mike Hannigan stood looking expectantly at the two young ladies, their hands full of chocolate chip filled goodness. Mike tapped his foot, trying to look as angry as he could with crumbs smeared across his first daughter's faces. "Explain why you're trying to sneak in some Nest-lay Toll-house-uh cookies before dinner?" The girls giggled as their daddy pronounced the name the same way their mommy did, the 'French' label for the American cookies.

"Oh my lord, Mike. Today I had to massage this _creepy _old man. He kept making passes at me until I hit him with Ross' old Tonka truck he left at the shop. I lost eighty dollars a week, you know? If he wasn't such a pervert," she grumbled, throwing a purse down onto the couch. Flipping her blonde curly hair, in the style of her 1994 self, over her shoulder, Phoebe Buffay looked up at the three. "No crummies," she laughed.

Mike stood with his hand under one cookie, holding his other hand under the munching mouths of his girls. He grinned when he saw his wife, her eyes, matched in those of their offspring, looking at him with pure love. It had been what? Eight years since he had wed to her, and four years since they had their first children. "Sorry, honey. I couldn't make them wait until dinner," he said slowly, finishing off his own.

"It's fine. I'm just whipping up something, since tomorrow is the day before Thanksgiving. I mean, no use cooking with their favorite meal only two days after," she explained, scraping two more cookies off the counter top and slipping them to the younger females. They hugged their mommy, smiling up at her with four teeth missing from one mouth, and brown chocolate smeared on the other. "Did you hear anything from Joey? I really want him over, he's been so lonely since Chandler left," she asked.

Mike shook his head. While he didn't exactly know Phoebe friends all that well, he missed them. They had kept her so wonderfully weird and imaginative, and now, she just wasn't the woman he married. He loved her unconditionally, but he missed the girl who thought her mother lay in a cat. He had decided a few days ago to ask her to go down to Central Perk and play for Thanksgiving, as Gunther said she was welcome anytime, any day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **_Ross and Rachel_

"Do you Ross, take Rachel to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The room was silent as he let a smile creep slowly onto his face. He had waited sixteen years to utter his next, so simple words. Everyone but them knew someday he would, and the people who forced them back together weren't even present today.

"I do." It seemed that another painful, lonely decade passed before the beautiful woman in front of him even blinked. Seconds ticked by like molasses as tears trickled one by one down her make-up coated face. Rachel reached forward, running her fingers gently through his hair. It was so natural, why had they waited? She had never anticipated it and now it was happening.

"I do," she told the preacher. He grinned, patting Ross on the back. He leaned in close, whispering something so only the two of them could hear it.

"Take care of her, Ross. There are no breaks in marriage." Ross glared at him, but the corners of his mouth twisted. Joey clapped his hands together, saying loudly, "You may kiss the bride." It was the longest, most passionate kiss he had ever delivered. That sealed it.

"Do you want cream in your coffee, honey?" a voice drifted into the living room. Ross grabbed the remote, pausing the tape. He looked into the kitchen, where Rachel stood looking at him expectantly. She looked just as good in a grey pair of sweats as she did in full on wedding garb. Emma, now a pretty ten year old, stood talking to her about the recent playground drama, and Ben was holding the newest addition, Carol, in his arms. "Honey?"

Ross smiled, nodding. She peeked into the living room, bringing in two cups of warm, fresh coffee. "Whatcha watching?" she asked, plopping down next to him. She smelled of perfume, the bottle he had recently gotten her for their anniversary. She smiled, making a sound of her coldness while bringing the cup to her lips. "Stop looking at me like that! Carol isn't even two yet, baby." He laughed.

"I was watching our wedding."

"Am I in the tape at all, daddy?" Emma asked from the table, her big blue eyes looking at him. He nodded, pointing to the visible spot next to Rachel on the screen. Emma stood, or rather sat, with her hand in Ben's. She was only two there, with her big white bow stuck on her head.

"Right there, bab—BEN!" He jumped up, pushing Rachel's cup into her lap. Carol was hanging from the chandelier, her diaper stretched on the lights. Ben was laughing his head off, sitting calmly at the table.


End file.
